


5 times Kageyama purred + 1 time he didn't

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, ?? - Freeform, A/B/O, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protectiveness, Purring, Scent Marking, Volleyball, hes gotta protect hinata yknow??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one at Karasuno had ever heard Kageyama purr, but that was normal. He wasn't exactly the most expressive on the team, and no one really minded.





	1. Chapter 1

   It was the final day of the training camp at Shinzen, and so far the freak duo hadn't gotten a single quick to work. They were playing against Fukurodani. Everyone could tell that Kageyama was on his game today, as the atmosphere around him was cool and collected. Hinata had been begging to try their new quick earlier, and even though they all knew Kageyama wanted to try as well, he'd told Hinata not to rush.  
   

   Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Hinata did his run up for a quick, but Kageyama hesitated. He didn't want to ruin the good atmosphere of the Karasuno team, seeing how well they were doing today. But then, the ball shot towards Hinata and stopped in front of him. The whole gym froze as the ball collided with the floor, and the duo stared at eachother.

   The silence in the gym didn't last long, though. Hinata and Kageyama immediately started yelling once the shock wore off. Then, in the blink of an eye, Hinata threw himself towards Kageyama. The older teen grabbed him and held him tight around his middle, smiling and excited that the quick had worked. Only a few seconds after was when they first heard it. A strange rumbling sound filled the gym.  
   

   Hinata stopped laughing when he felt the vibrations through Kageyama's chest. Was he _growling_? Had he made Kageyama angry by invading his space? But as he began to pull away, he felt strong arms wrap around his back and keep him in place. Looking up, he saw the setter's eye scrunched and a smile on his face. A _real_ smile, not the scary one he usually used.

   After a moment of confusion, he realized that Kageyama was _purring_. It was rough and caught in his throat a few times, and the rumbles sounded more like a growl than anything, but Kageyama was purring.  
After a few moments, the purrs abruptly cut off as Kageyama realized what he was doing. He looked away and mumbled a "Sorry." before pulling away from Hinata. As he walked back to his spot on the court, a yell sounded behind him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata was glaring at him.

"What?" Kageyama asked gruffly, not knowing what Hinata's problem was.

"What are you _sorry_ for? Showing some emotion?" The short middle blocker said, taking a step towards Kageyama.

"I don't like purring." He said flatly. "Mine doesn't sound right"

"Well I think it sounds fine, so stop being sorry about it." And with that, Hinata turned on his heel and walked back towards his end of the net.

"Now," he started, "give me some tosses."

The duo shared another smile, and the game resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so self indulgent, but oh well

  Today's practice had been great. The whole team had been focused, and barely any mistakes had been made. Even Hinata had made good receives, and his spikes hadn't been touched.

  The tiny middle blocker was practically glowing from all of the compliments the team was giving him. Currently, he was talking to Nishinoya and Suga. Or maybe yelling would be a better way to describe it? Hinata was moving his hands around, and Kageyama could hear the "wooshes" and "bams" thrown into the conversation. The head omega gave Hinata a few pats on the head before going to talk to Daichi. Nishinoya went to talk to Asahi not long after.

Kageyama walked towards him. The shorter boy noticed him coming and turned towards him

"Hi Kageyama!" Hinata said as he came closer.

"Hey," Kageyama hesitated as Hinata watched him. "You did well today.

For a second, Hinata said nothing. But then a wide smile broke out across his face and he launched himself at Kageyama.

"Awww, Kageyama said something nice!" Hinata yelled, attracting the attention of the rest of the team.

  Kageyama looked around at the team, shocked as small teen hugging him broke into purrs. The surprised look turned into a glare as he noticed the pack trying to hide their smiles and hold back their laughter. So what if Hinata was hugging him? There was nothing wrong with that. So yeah, the shorter teen was also purring, and rubbing his face into Kageyama's neck, but...wait.

  Hinata was _scent marking_  him. It's not like he'd never scented anyone before, but it usually wasn't one-on-one like this. The team did it occasionally since they were a pack. Finally, Kageyama realized that he didn't care. He wrapped his arms gently around Hinata, and rubbed his chin over the shorter boy's head.

Then they heard the sound again. Kageyama let out a low purr, still scenting Hinata. Hinata's purr became louder and he held the setter a bit tighter. The team glanced at the duo, and retreated to the club room.


	3. Chapter 3

  The game seemed to go on forever. The players of both teams were fatigued, their legs feeling as if they were weighed down by cinderblocks. Everyone knew that Shiratorizawa wouldn't be easy to beat, but Karasuno refused to give up.

  The score was 19-20. Karasuno was at match point, and neither team was going to give the point up easily. The ball went back and forth, never hitting the ground. Karasuno was under an immense amount of pressure. Hinata's spike was blocked, as well as Asahi's.

  Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. Karasuno went into their first tempo synchronized attack, and Shiratorizowa didn't know who to block. Kageyama set to Hinata, and he spiked. No one was there to block him.

  Shiratorizowa tried to receive the ball, but they weren't quick enough. The ball dropped and the gym was stunned into silence. The whistle blew, announcing Karasuno as the victors.

  The stands erupted into screams and cheers, as well as disappointed mumbling from the Shiratorizowa side. The third years clung to eachother, crying and yelling. The rest of the team raced onto the court.

  Hinata threw himself onto Kageyama, wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. Kageyama grappled with the shorter teens shirt and pulled him closer, letting out a loud purr as they did what could only be described as aggressive scenting. It was rough and jagged, and they were in front of tons of people, but no one cared because they _won_  and they were going to _nationals_.

  The team had to pull apart to line up. They thanked the crowd and the coaches before getting their stuff together. After the awards ceremony, the exhaustion caught up to everyone. They all piled onto the bus to go home.

  Kageyama and Hinata were pressed together in their seat. The whole bus was filled with the happiness of their victory. The only sounds heard on the ride home were quiet murmurs, snoring, and the loud vibrations of Kageyama and Hinata purring together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing chapter 5, it will probably be up later tonight.

  The training camps had ended, and nationals was coming up. Everyone on the team had been training hard for this, but that didn't mean they weren't nervous. No one really expected them to win anyway.

  Hinata was still excited though. He was bouncing around, still asking Kageyama for tosses even after the extra long practice. Kageyama thought it was... cute. Over time Hinata had become less annoying. It had changed into something else that Kageyama had a hard time identifying.

  Well that last part was a lie. He knew what it was after searching google for hours, but he figured the answers that said he was going to die probably weren't correct.

  That was why he was striding over to Hinata now, asking to talk to him outside the gym. The small teen looked confused before nodding vigorously and letting a smile take over his face. The setter returned it, but it was smaller. Kageyama started walking first, but Hinata caught up, grabbing onto the taller's hand. Kageyama wasn't surprised. Sometimes they did this.

  As they made their way outside, all of Kageyama's nerves caught up to him. What if Hinata said no? What if he _ruined_  the team? But now Hinata was staring at him, waiting for the younger teen to talk.

  "So, uh." Kageyama fought for words, trying to remember what he'd planned to say. "I don't really know what's going to happen. With anything really, or with nationals. But, um." He paused, looking at Hinata.

The small middle blocker was nodding slowly, silently encouraging Kageyama to continue what he was saying.

  "I know one thing, though. I know that I want you by my side, and I want to stay by your side. So," he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a bracelet. "I wanted to ask if I could court you?" He finished, his face burning.

"Of course!" Hinata said, beaming at him. "Most of the team thinks we're courting already, anyway."

  That made Kageyama flush deeper. He took the bracelet out of the box to put it on Hinata's wrist. It wasn't flashy or anything, it was thin and leather with a volleyball charm on it.

"I know we can't wear jewelry during matches, but I thought you'd like it. I have one too." He reached into his bag to take it out.

"Aww Kageyama, so sentimental."

  Hinata pulled him into a hug, staying there for a moment. Kageyama looked down at the omega. _His_ omega. A warm feeling spread through him, a sense of happiness and protectiveness. Hinata looked up and said,

"Can I kiss you?"

  Kageyama nodded and they closed the distance. The kiss was light, and they stopped before it could go any deeper. Not that they wanted to stop. But it was hard to kiss when Kageyama was the purring mess that he was. The rumbles were emitting from his chest, though less rough than usual. They were still deep, similar to a growl, but just... less.

  Hinata started to purr as well, pressing into the hug again. They stood there for a few moments before they had to go back to the gym. The duo held hands on the way in, but what they found stopped them in their tracks.

  What they found was an almost empty gym, with an angry Daichi inside, as well as a not so angry Sugawara. The captain glared at the two of them, and a voice in his head reminded him that they'd been on clean-up duty. But Hinata wasn't phased. He ran up to the head omega, and a smile spread on Suga's face as he told them all about how Kageyama had asked to court him.

  The anger in the pack leader's face disappeared, replaced by a smirk. He handed Kageyama the keys to the gym, leaving the duo to clean up, and left Kageyama with a "good luck".


	5. Chapter 5

  They didn't win. It was to be expected, but it didn't mean that the team wasn't crushed by their loss. They'd played as hard as they could, game after game, but they weren't the strongest there.

  Kageyama was upset like the others. Karasuno hadn't even been to nationals in years, but they'd made it. And that was good enough, right? He tried to convince himself, but the defeat still weighed him down like a hundred pounds of bricks.

  Hinata was worse. The ride home was filled with sniffles and muffled sobs. Hinata was curled in on himself, letting out choked sobs every few minutes. Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort the smaller teen, but it was no use. The alpha rubbed his chin across the omega's hair, hoping that maybe scenting would help.

  Most of the team was asleep by the time they got back to school, including Hinata. Kageyama picked him up, not having the heart to wake the sad teenager yet. But he woke up anyway when Kageyama tried to put on both of their bags. The setter put him down, and Hinata pulled his bag onto his shoulders. They said goodbye to their pack, and began walking towards the gate.

"Hey, Hinata." Kageyama said as the middle blocker went to get his bike. "Why don't you stay at my house tonight? It's closer, and you're tired."

The omega nodded, leaving the bike on the rack. He held onto Kageyama's hand as they walked.

"Will your parents mind that I'm here?" The omega asked as they came to the front door.

"They're not home."

  Kageyama's parents were away on business, but he didn't mind. They spent a lot of time with him when they were home. He led Hinata up the stairs to his room, giving the omega some clothes to sleep in. He grabbed his own clothes and headed for the bathroom.

  When he returned, he was unsurprised to find Hinata making a nest. Omegas nested when they were in heat and when they were distressed, but Hinata wasn't in heat. He was still upset from losing at nationals. The pillows and blankets from Kageyama's bed had been rearranged to make the nest, and he went to get more from the closet. He grabbed as many pillows and blankets as he could carry, bringing them back to his room.

  He dumped them on the bed next to the nest and watched as Hinata arranged them to his liking. Finally, the omega threw some pillows inside, crawling in after them. Moment later, his head popped out, eyes dull from exhaustion and crying.

"Aren't you coming?"

  Kageyama got into the nest, arranging himself so they weren't squished. Hinata curled into his lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha's middle and pressing his face into his neck. Kageyama held onto him, rubbing his chin over Hinata's hair. The only thing he could smell was the scent of a sad omega.

"Hinata, do you want to talk?" The alpha whispered.

Hinata looked up at him.

"I just wanted to win. I really thought we could do it. Aren't we supposed to be invincible?" His voice broke on the last word, and he tucked his head back into Kageyama's neck.

  The younger teen was at a loss for words. How could he make the omega feel better? This was what he was supposed to do, and he was failing at it.

"We'll do it, one day." He started, choosing his words carefully. "It's only our first year after all. We'll win one day, and be invincible together."

"I want to continue playing volleyball with you. Even after high school." The middle blocker spoke up. "I want to win nationals, and play on a university team together, or the national team, or, or-" His words broke off as tears spilled down his face.

  Kageyama didn't know how to make him feel better, so he just did what he knew Hinata usually liked. He purred. It was light and airy, and would have been barely audible if Hinata's face wasn't pressed against his chest. He choked on it a few times as his breath hitched. They continued scenting, finding comfort in the other.

Hinata didn't mention it when he felt wet drops falling onto his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd this is the end of the story. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all have enjoyed it as well!

  Karasuno had just finished a practice match at some school Kageyama couldn't bother to remember the name of. They'd won easily, and had just finished thanking the coaches. Shouyou ran off, yelling about going to the bathroom. So, the team waited in the gym for him to come back.

  They kept waiting, until Kageyama got tired of it. He told the team that he was going to look for the omega, and walked out of the gym. After roaming the halls for a few minutes and getting curious glances from students, he finally found the bathroom. But he heard voices as he walked up.

"Why don't you just come with me? I could show you a good time." The voice said.

"No, thanks. I already have an alpha, and he's waiting for me. So if you don't mind." Kageyama heard Shouyou, and a few footsteps after he finished talking.

"I don't see a bonding mark." The voice spoke again.

"That doesn't-" Shouyou's words stopped with a squeak and a banging noise.

Kageyama slammed the door open and saw a tall alpha pinning _his_  omega against the wall.

  "Hey man, get out of here, we're bu-" The alpha's words were cut short by a "crack" as Kageyama's fist connected with his jaw. He fell away from Hinata and hit the ground. He opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but closed it as a low, threatening growl resonated through the small bathroom. It stunned the alpha and Hinata, and shocked Kageyama a bit as well.

Kageyama took another step towards the person on the floor.

"If you ever touch _my_  omega again," he paused, letting out another growl. "I'll kill you."

  With that, he turned on his heel. He grabbed Shouyou, throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the bathroom. The look on Kageyama's face seemed to scare everyone out of their path, and Shouyou smiled as they turned to look at the duo. Kageyama opened the door to the gym, and the team ran towards them as soon as he stepped foot in.

  He backed into the corner between the wall and the door. Clutching Shouyou to his chest, he growled. The scents weren't registering in his clouded mind. All he could sense were _other_  alphas who were getting too close to him and _his_ omega. The team was shocked. Kageyama had never growled, even when he was beyond angry.

"Tobio, stop! It's just the pack, they won't hurt me!" He heard Shouyou say, and the protective haze around him seemed to wear off. He took a look around, seeing the team surrounding them.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Kageyama yelled, thoroughly embarrassed. "I was still feeling very protective of Shouyou, please forgive me!"

Suga spoke first. "It's fine Kageyama, we understand."

"Yes, but what happened that made you act like that?" Daich, the pack leader, asked.

He let Shouyou tell them. He said that the big alpha had cornered him in the bathroom and pinned him to the wall.

"I was so scared! But then Tobio came in and punched the scary alpha in the face. He fell on the _floor_." Shouyou looked proud as the team gasped. "Then he growled at him and said 'If you ever touch _my_ omega again, I'll kill you.'" He told them, imitating Kageyama's voice.

  Kageyama blushed when Shouyou told them how he'd thrown the omega over his shoulder, but the alphas in the pack understood, nodding their heads in agreement. The team finally loaded their stuff onto the bus, trying to hurry after the incident in the bathroom. Kageyama and Hinata got into their normal seat. Kageyama felt Shouyou press against him, and looked down.

"You were so brave when you punched that alpha in the face, Tobio." The small teen told him. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, next time you're not going alone." The alpha told him, looking away from Shouyou's face.

  Then, he scent marked his omega. He rubbed his scent glands anywhere he could until the ginger smelled thoroughly of alpha. Now, everyone would know that he _wasn't_  available. Shouyou beamed at him. He sat on Kageyama's lap, rubbing his face against the alpha's like a cat, scent marking him. He purred loudly, attracting the attention of everyone on the bus. Kageyama just wrapped his arms around the omega and avoided eye contact as he heard the pack begin to snicker at them.


End file.
